Glitter
by So Devious
Summary: Harry is in too deep, owing a powerful man more money than he could ever hope to see, when he runs into Draco Malfoy, super model and rehab escapee. He could possibly be Harry's ticket out, that is if Harry can keep from falling for him. SLASH. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every thing belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: So, I'm trying an unconventional way of writing. In my head, this would make a great movie...

_Italics = _television/radio broadcast, journal entries, etc.

'blah'= thoughts

Fun Fact: This was inspired by True Romance (starring Christian Slater and Patricia Arquette) and Get Him To The Greek (starring Russell Brand and Jonah Hill). Both are pretty good movies, I recommend them.

Glitter

By

So Devious

Prologue

_Hogs' County Local News – 12:33 pm._

_This breaking news, a patient was kidnapped from Smiling Faces Rehabilitation Center early this morning. After a recent power outage, personnel of the rehab center did a head count of all patients and came one short. Draco Malfoy, world-famous model and son of business moguls Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, was taken by an unknown assailant during the confusion, and the two exited through the front door, the electronic locking system having been disabled. Although there are no suspects as to who the kidnapper is, and though Mister Malfoy is not considered dangerous, he has been described to us as "maladjusted and emotionally disturbed", and it advised that the two be approached with caution. The Malfoy family is offering a one-million pound reward for his safe return. Please call 321-555-7583 with any details. HCLN will keep you posted with any updates as to Mister Malfoy's whereabouts. _

"So...what are we going to do?" Harry asked. For the first time in his life, he was actually terrified for his life. He felt that, at any moment, his life could be cut short by a flying bullet, and he would never see it coming.

"I...I don't really know, mate. We just gotta try to raise the money somehow..." Ron replied. The redhead kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, but Harry could tell by the tone of his voice that he was just as scared.

He and Ron had been friends since primary school, damn near inseparable, so it was only natural that when one started getting into trouble, dabbling in a little bit of drug dealing for a quick pound, that the other would follow. What harm could it do, right?

"Maybe Hermione could help us out?"

"I don't think so. I don't even want her to know we're in this mess." Ron shook his head, distressed by the very thought. "She doesn't need the stress. It's hard enough trying to get her to try to relax as it is."

It still didn't quite sink in that Ron was starting to get serious with someone, especially someone who was so far on the economical ladder as them. Hermione Granger, or rather, Hermione Weasley, as she would be soon enough, was a classic beauty they had met they're freshman year of high school. Beautiful chestnut brown curls, big brown eyes and a decent body, wickedly bright, and rich as all-get-out. Someone Harry would never expect to hang out with two poor blokes like themselves, let alone for for Ron. But, she did, and she was even carrying a little Weasley their own. Soon enough, Ron would move out and get a nice little two bedroom flat where he and Hermione would raise the little ball of freckles and be a happy little family. Assuming Harry and Ron could get out of this mess alive.

Harry shrugged. Hermione was their go-to girl whenever they needed out of a scrape, dropping a few hundred here or there to bail them out of lock-up, because that's what you do when you love someone. Harry, however, understood that Hermione would fret herself silly if she knew drug dealers were out for her fiance's blood, and it'd be the death of baby Weasley. Not to mention the wreck she'd be if the bastards actually caught up with them. Ron had to hide it, because that was also what you do when you love someone, if you love them enough.

"Did you hear about that reward for that Malfoy bloke?" Ron commented casually, dying to change the subject.

"I heard about the one-mil his parents were paying for him. Where d'you they took him?"

"If they're smart they took him out of the city, or maybe even the country."

That was when Harry spotted him. Now, if you asked him today, he still couldn't tell you how he knew it was him; maybe it was the platinum blond hair, piled beneath a black baseball cap, or that slender pale figure wrapped not-so-neatly in a black dress shirt and ripped denim shorts. But something, _something_, told him that it was the model-in-question.

"Oi, who you starin' at?" Ron asked, casting a concerned glance at his friend, who was practically staring down a gorgeous blond walking down Hanley Ave.

"Ron, pull up a little, but keep it slow."

"Mate what are you doin'?" The redhead was starting to get seriously worried as Harry looked back at him with this wild glint in his eyes, Ron's clue that he was up to something.

"Ron, I think that's that model. That Malfoy kid."

"Just walkin' 'round? Where's the guy who kidnapped him?"

"Who gives a shit? His parents are handing out one million pounds to whoever turns him in. Hell, if we play our cards right, we might even get more than that!" Ron thought hard about it, although the idea was steadily growing on him. "Hell, its their son. We could ask for ten million if we want, five for you, five for me. We split that, pay off the goons, never hear another peep out of them again. We'll be golden, Ron!"

"Fine, fine...Harry, I've never kidnapped anyone before...how do you even know it's him?"

"Ron, trust me. Just pull up a little, stop the car, and just follow my lead." The redhead sighed as he pulled up, cautiously watching the blond walking by with his head held high. He practically oozed confidence in that strut of his, like a goddamn peacock.

"Alright, hit the breaks!" Harry whispered harshly, the dark blue Cadillac screeching to a halt before the brunet jumped out.

"Oh my God, we've been looking all over for you!" Harry cried, thanking God for that stupid drama class in high school. He plastered on a mock look of concern as he took Draco by the arm and pulled back to the car.

"Hey-" The blond tried to protest, though quietly, but Harry quickly cut him off.

"Mum's been worried sick, you know her poor heart! We told you not to take off like that anymore, you'll kill her!" The brunet pulled Draco in close, his lips almost grazing the shell of his ear. "Just be quiet, and get in the car. If you scream, we'll kill you..."

It was like a scene from a movie; the suave thief stealing away the beautiful maiden, holding her captive. It thrilled Draco to no end, is he were honest. Perhaps that's why his parents locked him away. They told him, gently of course, about their decision to send him to Smiling Face, shithole that it was. Told him that he needed help, needed to be...properly balanced before he could be a respected celebrity as well as a respectable father.

Frankly, he wasn't the least bit concerned about the uproar his absence from that farce of a treatment facility. Up at the crack of dawn, going to group therapy, being fed pill after pill, all just to tell him what he already knew. He was slightly crazy, desensitized to the negativity around him, but not dangerously so. He liked to call it...delightfully off. As far as he was concerned, his parents deserve the trouble, worrying themselves after what they'd done, after they took him away from his son and threw him into Smiling Faces.

What he hadn't thought through was where he'd go after he left that place. He needed to be somewhere he couldn't be tracked, so that ruled out hotels and the like; his parents would trace the charges on his credit card, and even if they didn't, someone would be bound to recognize him and turn him in for a quick pound.

He could always go to his...what, boyfriend? Lover? Whatever he was, he was out as well. Their relationship was too rocky for him to stay full time, not to mention he hated kids, so where did that leave little Scorpius? They were a package deal after all. Then there was Pansy, but with all the sex going on at that place, he and his baby would never manage there for long.

That's when...whoever he was came along, his Aladdin, his handsome thief, yelling something about 'Mum's heart' and running off before throwing him in the back of the car and speeding off, not even looking back to see if anyone witnessed the exchange. It was sexy in a criminally deranged way.

"Where are we going?" Draco chirped, sitting on the edge of the back seat and leaning against the front seats. He removed the black ball cap he swiped to hide his hair and shook out his locks, admiring in the rear-view how they fell over his eyes in that just-been-shagged way. He replaced the cap with a pair of silver aviator sunglasses, also stolen, propped up above his forehead.

"Sit back back and shut up!" The redhead driving snapped, and Draco complied without even thinking. The was another pregnant silence before the blond reclaimed his place, leaning into the front seat and facing the sexy brunet. He really had amazing eyes – green as envy itself.

"So, who are you boys? Fans? I could have just signed an autograph, I hear those go for a lot on eBay."

"Yeah, but you're body's worth even more." the redhead replied shortly, and Draco shot him a scandalized look.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard but I'm not a hooker, nor do I plan to become one."

"Will you shut up!" Green-eyed Aladdin, or so he became in Draco's head, snapped. "We're taking you back to our place, your gonna call you're parents, get us our money, and this mess will be over."

Shit! He had to think quick. Draco was anything but unrealistic, and he hardly believed that the two would keep him for themselves, but whatever they did, he couldn't let them send him back. But he couldn't exactly let them dump him back on the streets with no place to go, either. He had to think of something quick. In the meantime, however, he'd let them take him where they would. He'd figure out someway to throw a wrench in their plan, after he settled down someplace.

"So you never told me who you blokes are?"

"You don't need our names-"

"Oi, Harry, what's for dinner?" the redhead cut in, and Draco smirked at the irritated eye-roll he caught in the rear-view mirror.

"I don't know, Ron." the brunet replied, obviously exasperated.

"Well, _Harry..._I like Chinese." the blond smirked, sliding the silver aviator sunglasses over his mercury eyes.

A/N: Meh, I'm hoping its a decent start. I have a lot of exciting ideas for this. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Notes: All notes in prologue. I'm trying to not make Ron a jerk in this, because truth be told, I love Ron (even though he's an ass). Tell me how I do, yeah?

Fun fact: Most of this chapter was written on my cell phone.

Glitter

By

So Devious

Chapter One

_Draco's "Mental Diary" - June 18th_

_I can't believe my luck! Free room and board, no nurses man-handling me, and a sexy Harry Something-or-other to keep me company. I wonder if they'll let me see Scorpius..._

"Hm, so this is Harry and Ron's, place. Not too bad." Draco commented, taking in the modest sized sixth floor apartment. The living room was somewhat spacious, although in no way luxurious. A plain black leather sofa sat in front of a surprisingly nice flat screen television, with a matching loveseat adjacent to that.

"Don't get to used to it. Oi, Ron, what's that number?" Ron rattled off the number, Harry punching in the numbers on a sleek black Blackberry.

"Don't bother." Draco chimed in, without thinking. "That's my dad's cell, and he's out of town. He doesn't answer phone calls when he's out unless their business calls."

"What the hell, isn't his missing son business enough?" Draco shook his head. Damn, those two were smarter than they looked.

"Even if he did answer, he's out of the country. He couldn't get you your money right away anyhow." He replied, with a shrug of his shoulders. More stupid lies. True, Lucius Malfoy was away on business, but of course he'd answer the phone if someone was calling with good news, that they'd found his ickle Draco. Not to mention transferring money was nothing, unless these boys didn't have a bank account, which was simply laughable.

"What do you mean, 'he couldn't send it', just do a wire transfer." That big mouth, Ron, chimed in. Draco was officially starting to lose his cool, so it was time to play dirty.

"You two have no idea what you're doing, do you?" He asked, a sardonic chuckle passing his lips. "You really can;t see what you're getting yourselves into. It's a bluff, you know. What are you going to tell them? 'Oh, we're the blokes who snatched you're son off the streets, please send us money'." The blond scoffed. "You two will be in jail in no time. You'll be lucky if you see one red cent."

There was a pregnant silence as Harry sighed and took a seat at the wooden table in the small adjacent kitchen. The little twat was right. Even if his parents were overjoyed and more than happy to pay for their son's safe return, they couldn't very well turn him over without facing serious time, especially if they tried to up the ante by demanding more money.

As Harry sat, Draco couldn't help but notice what the brunet was packing near his mid-section. Holstered at his waist was a small caliber handgun.

"You really carry that around with you? He asked, face alight as he quickly took the pistol out of Harry's waistband. Ron quickly ducked down and the brunet gaped before snatching it right back and laying it on the kitchen table.

"Are you barmy? You'll shoot someone's eye out! Then what'll we tell you're parents?"

"That's a good question, mate...what do we do?" Ron asked, running a hand through his copper hair. One lesson he should have remembered when leading this kind of life style: if a plan sounds too good to be true, it probably is.

"I don't know...how long will you're parents be gone?"

"Two weeks."

"That's not too bad. Plenty of time to come up with a plan to get the money and get pretty boy, here, back home without Papa Malfoy finding out just who we are."

Draco sighed in response. Not exactly the outcome he was hoping for, but it did give him two weeks to come up with a plan. "So..." he started as he casually plopped down on the sofa. "What do I do for clothes?"

"What's wrong with the clothes you've got on?" Ron quipped, indignant.

"Oh, nothing. It's fine. I could wear the same clothes for two weeks and stink up the place. Perhaps you'd like me to piss over the fire-escape and stand in the rain in lieu of a shower, too?" the blond replied sarcastically. "But that wouldn't bode well when I finally get reunited with my parents...I don't think I could talk them out of pressing charges after they hear how I was treated like an animal, without even a fresh change of clothes."

Harry and Ron shared a pained look. The little shit was right; the worse they treated him, the worse their chances of getting away with this mess scott-free, and he and Ron agreed long ago that they were too pretty for prison. Jail was one thing, prison was something else entirely.

"Alright, you bloody ponce, what do you suggest we do about it?"

"Oh, just go get them." Draco replied casually, shrugging as he turned on the TV. They didn't allow television at the center, claiming that too many shows contained "triggers", images or references that set off addictions or stress, and the blond couldn't be happier to make up the quality time he had missed with his favorite shows.

"The hell do you mean, 'go get them'? How do you expect us to do that?" Harry shouted, snatching the remote control from the captive and turning of the TV.

"Simple: just go to my house and get them. Oh, and don't wake Scorpius, if he's home. He's got terrible sleeping habits, and I was trying to break him of that nonsense before I left."

Harry heaved a sigh as he raked his fingers through his jet black hair. "Alright." He conceded, "Alright, that's easy enough. Just give us the key."

The was another pause before Draco gave a shy smile and shrugged."Sorry, those bastards took everything I had on me, including my keys, and I wasn't able to grab it."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get in?"

"Well, there's a fire escape. Just scurry up, pop in, take what you can and bring it back, simple."  
>"You want us to break into your house?" Ron asked, skeptical.<p>

"What? Judging from the look of this TV, you two have no problem with breaking and entering, am I right?"

-  
>"This is it. Draco said it was the second floor, second window from the left." Harry stated as he and Ron stared up at the immense brownstone townhouse, looking menacing in the dark of the night. The fire escapes crept up the side in zig-zag patterns alongside the sprawling ivy, remind the two of those posh penthouse apartments in New York they always saw on TV.<p>

"Alright. Let's go." he said, trying to carefully bound up the cold metal stairway without making too much noise. Once they reached the second floor, Harry tried to pry open the window. "Shit! Little bastard could have told us it was locked. What now?"

Ron pushed him to the side, taking something out of one of the old backpacks they had brought along with them. With skill that could only come with practice, Ron quickly taped the entirety of the windows, placing the thick strips of silver duct tape close together before applying another layer, covering up any seams or cracks. Taking a deep breath, the redhead leaned back against the railing and gave a hard, harsh kick to the window, smiling at the subtle crack, barely heard over the noise of the street. The two shared a quick high five before Ron peeled away the duct tape, careful not to let any of the glass fall to the ground, before the two bound inside.  
>Draco's room was immaculate: classic oak wood furniture, a huge four-poster bed against the far wall. To the right was a door, slightly ajar to reveal a large walk-closet practically over flowing with clothes.<br>"C'mon, let's get this over with." Harry whispered before he started grabbing various articles of clothing off of hangers and of the closet floor. Ron set to work grabbing things out of various drawers in the dresser, neither stopping until the backpacks were full.

They were almost in the clear when the door leading to the hallway slowly crept open, the faint light of the hall pouring into the other wise dark room.

"Dad?" a small voice pierced the silence as a little boy, no older than three, crept into the bedroom. The two men panicked, making a mad dash for the busted window.

"Scorpius, what are you doing up-" a second voice was cut short, taking in the two figures trying to escape. "Oi! Who are you? What are you two doing?" The butler cried as he darted for the window in an attempt to grab one of them.

"Dobby, stop! They're dad's friends!" the child held onto the tiny butler, stopping his pursuit of the men, who bound out the window, down the stairs, and bolted down the street.

"Well? How'd it go?" Draco asked, sitting up from where he was stretched out on the sofa and smiling sweetly at the two as though he were asking how their day was.

"Well enough. Some kid walked in and your butler followed him, but I don't think they saw our faces." Harry replied, smacking the blond on the bottom of his feet to get him to make room. Draco rolled his eyes.  
>"He was supposed to be in bed. If I ever go back home, I'll be having a long talk with dad about getting him fired."<p>

"What do you mean if? This little arrangement is only temporary, right Harry?" Ron argued, closing the fridge and cracking open a cold beer. Harry nodded. "S'what I thought. Two weeks and your arse is out of here, yeah? I'm gonna go call 'Mione and see how the baby's doing." he mumbled before he stalked off to the back, undoubtedly to his room.

"Guess that just leaves you and I." Draco purred. It was high time he got to know his emerald-eyed captor a little better. Harry merely grunted in response, keeping his eyes fixed on the trashy reality show Draco had been watching.

"So...what's your sign?" the blond joked, and Harry gave him a look.

"Seriously? What, are you from the '70's or something?"

"Well, we're going to spend two long weeks together, we should get to know each other, yeah?" Harry rolled his ivy-green eyes.

"This isn't some kind of goddamn sleep-away camp, Malfoy. There will be no 'getting to know each other', you've been kidnapped and are being held hostage so do whatever it is hostages do, but be quiet about it."

Draco let out a huff, but quickly regained his bearings. He made a show of stretching out his long legs before easing himself off of the sofa, trying to hide a smile as he caught Harry staring at his hips and thighs. Even he had to admit, he had a body that could rival any females: nice, round hips, legs the stretched for days, and an ass you could bounce a quarter on, and he made sure he moved them all in a way that would have Harry's eyes locked on him with every step he took.

"So, I don't drink beer. You boys have any real liquor around here?" Draco asked, bending over, rather provocatively to peer in the fridge. Sure enough, there was a handle of whiskey pushed to the back behind long-necked beers and various carry-out leftovers. Smirking, the blond snatched up the handle and unscrewed the cap before taking it with him back into the living room, taking a swig straight from the bottle as he plopped back down on the sofa. "Fancy a drink?"

His smirk widened into a toothy grin as he watched Harry stare, almost dazedly, as a tiny bead of alcohol that had missed his mouth trailed down his throat and crawled down his chest. "See something you like?"

Harry seemed to snap out of his trance but didn't answer, frowning as he snatched the bottle away, knocking it back and letting the liquor warm his throat.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm starting this fic out on a humorous, maybe even cute, note, but the plot thickens, I assure you.

A/N 2: So, I had to e-mail this from my cell phone and copy and paste it to my word-pad, the copy and paste it again to my word processor, which fucked it up considerably as far as format. (because I built my computer and was too cheap to buy Windows Office, I'm using a freeware program instead.), so if anything is wrong with the formatting just let me know and I'll try my hardest to fix it. Remember friends, just because something seems more convenient, doesn't mean it won't give you hell in the end :(


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Notes: In chapter one.

Fun fact: I'm getting married! November 3rd, 2012 can't come soon enough!

Glitter

By

So Devious

Chapter Two

_Hogs County Local News – June 19th 8:05 am._

_ Trouble struck the Malfoy family once again as police Hogs County Local Police responded to a frantic 911 call, after Dobby Hauself, the Malfoy's butler, walked in on a robbery. Draco's son, Scorpius, originally saw the two assailants, but could not be questioned as a gross minor, and Hauself could not give a clear description of the burglars except two males, early to mid twenties. _

_ The men entered by breaking the window of the missing model's bedroom and took various items before young Scorpius, age three, caught them. Dobby followed young Malfoy, but was unable to apprehend the two before they escaped on foot with over five-thousand pounds in clothing and jewelry. If anyone has any information on the suspects or the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy, please contact Hogs County Police._

The corner office on the top floor of Slytherin LTD was immaculate: every wall was made of thick clear glass, giving a breathtaking view of the city scape: from the quaint shop center of Diagon Alley, to the regal brownstones in Godric's Hollow. Not far from those was the bustling Hogsmede District that stood out in the night with the bright lights of bars and boutiques and galleries and was always bustling with Hogs' collegiate community, and Slytherin's CEO had an amazing view of it all from his plush leather chair.

"Sir, there still hasn't been any word from the boys." Came the nervous voice from the door of the corner office. The owner heaved a sigh, but didn't move to look at the plump, rat-face man.

"Pettigrew, what have I told you about bringing me bad news?" came the eerily calm reply, which didn't help Pettigrew's nerves one bit.

"I-I understand sir, but-" Pettigrew stammered, his hands shaking as he carefully inched closer to his boss's desk.

"But nothing!"

Lord Voldemort was a force to be reckoned with. As a real estate mogul, he controlled nearly every inch of property in Hogs County, nearly every deed in possession of the numerous banks he owned. He had his fingers in multiple pies when it came to the moderately large town, and was arguably the most successful man in the county.

He was also one of the biggest slum lords known in Hogs History. Low income families were herded into the crime ridden, ill maintained projects of Knockturn Alley, where drugs and violence ran rampant, and he even managed to make a profit off of that. Voldemort had sway over the local government, buying out a few cops to play his hand in the slums and collect the profit of any 'sales' made by dealers under his employ, which was nearly all of them. Any dealer that didn't play by the lord's rule would be...dealt with. That is, except for two.

"Pettigrew, I don't think you see how simple this is. They don't want to come to us? Fine! Then we track them down! Get a hold of those bastards, look up every Tom, Dick, and Harry Potter in Hogs County if you have to, and let them know that I want whats owed to me, and if they don't want to play the easy way, then we'll play the _hard way_." Voldemort pounded a fist on the opulent oak wood desk, sending various papers flying in different directions. Pettigrew could feel the heat of his glare piercing through him, paralyzing him to his spot in the middle of the corner office. "Why are you still standing there!" his lord screamed, and Pettigrew turned tail. How the hell was he supposed to track down two punk kids in a city full of people?

The sunlight was harsh, beating down on Harry as he woke, against his will. His head was pulsing, and every move he made was enough to make him want to vomit.

"Good job, you two made early-morning news!" Draco chirped, entirely too cheerful for someone who help finish of a fifth of whiskey.

"Can you please be quiet? My head isn't quite done exploding." Harry groaned as he carefully eased himself into an upright and more comfortable position. He'd give the little ponce one thing: no matter how girly he seemed, the man could drink. At some point throughout the night, the blond had acquired a black felt-tip pen and suggested they'd keep a running tally of the shots they'd managed to take, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the seven smeared tally marks..

"I beat you, by the way." Draco chirped from beside him, sporting a happy little grin as he flashed his wrist and the nine little marks that adorned it.

"Why'd you keep drinking?"

"Couldn't let the bottle go to waste, you know?" the blond's smile broadened as he pointed to the now empty bottle of whiskey tipped carelessly over on the living room floor.

It wasn't until then that Harry noticed their proximity to one another. At some point in the night, Draco had moved closer to him, tucked into him with his long legs stretched out and the brunet's arm draped across the back of the sofa.

"Oi! Ron! Come look, you and Harry are on TV!" the blond called to the back of the apartment, completely disregarding Harry's obvious hangover. Served the ponce right, in Draco's opinion, for being such a lightweight.

"Shh! He's probably still in bed, you twat!" the brunet growled as he slapped a hand over the other's mouth, just barely ignoring the shot of pain that went through his temple. Never again would he drink so much.

The blond merely stared at him with those big gray eyes, something indescribable swimming in there stormy depths, something that made his flesh burn and the air around him thicker just by looking into those quicksilver orbs. As though his body were acting for him, Harry rested his forehead against the blond and closed his eyes. His expression was agitated, but he also felt at peace, as though he weren't cuddled up with a total stranger first thing in the morning.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass? I can see why you're other kidnapper let you go." Harry's voice came out as a whisper that sent shivers down his spine. In lieu of answering, Draco gently pulled the brunet's hand away from his mouth before slowly leaning forward, hoping that his captor was feeling the same electricity he was feeling at this moment as he waited for their lips to connect.

"Oi! What the hell, I leave you two alone for one night and your already snoggin'!" Came Ron's exasperated cry as he emerged from the back hall, clad in only a pair of blue plaid-flannel pajama pants. The two jumped away from each other, Harry having nerve enough to look sheepish as he muttered an apology to his best friend.

"Yeah, Harry, what the hell? You only had to watch me for one night!" Draco chided, giving the brunet a swift punch in the arm. The green-eyed male glared daggers at his captive, mouth open and ready to lash out at him before Ron interrupted once more.

"Forget it mate, I told 'Mione we'd drop by and see her. Get ready, yeah?" Ron strode into the kitchen. "And who the hell drank all my whiskey?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked from the doorway of the tiny bathroom, where Draco had set to work, primping and getting ready as best he could with so few resources: drug-store shampoo and conditioner and no cosmetics to speak of. Thank God he suckered them into getting his clothes, or he'd have gone insane.

"You heard Ron, we're going to see 'Mione." the blond answered nonchalantly, pushing his hair into a high ponytail to hide under the black canvas ball cap that was quickly becoming his favorite accessory. "Do you know how long we'll be gone?"

"Um, _we're_ going to see Hermione, and _we're_ going to be gone a few hours. _You_ are going to stay here and make sure the neighbors don't hear or see you." Harry shot him a look, cutting off any argument the blond may have had, before turning on his heel and exiting the bathroom.

Draco pouted at the other man before he exited, but as soon as that front door clicked shut and he heard the loud blue Cadillac's engine rev, his pout melted into a smirk. As fit as they were, those clowns were too easy.

Draco knew damn well that they'd never agree to let him meet Ron's pregnant girlfriend. If she were half as smart as they say she is, she'd have him turned in in no time, and Draco had come to far to let some chick ruin it for him now.

Hidden behind silver aviators and black and denim, Draco stole away from the apartment, quickly side-stepping and hiding his face from any passerby, until he hit the warm summer sun of the street below. Hogs County, England, was by no means as large or busy as, say, New York, but with everything so close together and so many people, it seemed as though the city were always bustling. Car horns blared and Draco had to stop himself from dancing to his favorite song as it leaked from someones car window and into the outside world.

It amazed him that, though he lived in Hogs practically his entire life, he had never noticed how the city was just naturally beautiful: how Godric's Hollow, though it didn't glitter or shine in the sunlight, always relaxed him as it came into view, or how Hogsmede always had something to do, even on its worst days. He would definitely have to go on these walks more often.

It didn't take long before his parents' brownstone came into view, towering above the trees and shops nearby. He wouldn't stay long, not long enough to get caught, but he simply had to see Scorpius and make sure he was alright.

The Granger home was nothing to scoff at, and Harry still couldn't believe that Ron of all people had snagged the daughter of two of the topmost dentists in the country, let alone get her knocked up. Talk about bittersweet luck.

The elder Grangers were a confusing lot, obviously disappointed in their daughter's carelessness. They even told her that, once the baby came, she was not to stay in the expansive apartment with them any longer, claiming to be "too old" to raise a newborn babe. Hermione, Harry guessed, would have been devastated, had they not bought her an apartment of her own to share with Ron and the baby. It wasn't as nice as her parent's, which came equipped with whirlpool bath tubs and new appliances, but you couldn't have it all, right? She was merely grateful that they had a place to raise their little bundle that wasn't as close to Knockturn.

"Are you sure you boys are alright? You seem so tense lately..."Hermione was anything but stupid. In fact, short of getting knocked up, Harry couldn't recall a single time she made a mistake in all the time he'd known her. Her chocolate eyes seemed to examine them, taking in any detail that seemed unusual about the two. It was enough to make Harry uncomfortable.

"I told you, 'Mione, we're fine. Just a little stressed about this work situation, you know..." Ron lied. Honestly, with everything going on, looking for a job was the last thing to cross their mind, and they very well couldn't leave a kidnapped mental patient at their flat by himself all day. Harry was nervous leaving him alone for this long, and they hadn't been gone for more than a half hour.

"You're a goddamn liar, Ronald." the young woman replied casually, as though she we commenting the weather. The two men gaped at her. "I'll let it slide for now, but I'll find out sooner or later." The two men were still speechless, and Harry was silently cursing Ron for bringing him along. He should have known they couldn't hide anything from the girl.

"Dad!" Scorpius squealed as he rushed for the window where his father was waiting. Draco couldn't help but beam at his son, trying to remember if he had been quite so big last he saw him all those weeks ago.

Scorpius' little hands worked the latch and lifted the window best he could before Draco eased himself inside, quickly scooping the little boy up into his arms. Other parents, Draco recalled, often told him that holding their child seemed to fix everything, and they were right. Scorpius' seemingly permanent scent of baby powder, though he'd be out of diapers for ages, relaxed Draco in a way nothing else could as he burrowed his face into soft flaxen hair.

"Dad, I missed you." his son sighed, and he fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Are you okay?" the toddler continued, "You're friends came yesterday..."

"Of course, pet. I'm fine." Draco replied. "But you can't tell anyone I came here. It has to be our secret."

"But why?" Scorpius' little brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because Grandma and Grandpa will be upset with me."

"But why?" his son asked again. Draco sighed.

"Because, pet...Grandpa and Grandma don't want me here right now. They sent me away, and if they found out I came back, they'll take me away from you again..." Scorpius' big blue eyes widened and he clung to his father. "That's why it has to be a secret."

"But then why did you come back?"

"Because I wanted to see you...unless you want me to go?" Draco laughed as his son clung to him once more, burrowing his little face into his shirt.

"No! I didn't mean that, Dad, I promise!"

"It's okay, pet. I forgive you. Now, what will we do?"

_From The Desk of Lord Voldemort to Peter Pettigrew _

_If they will not come to us, we shall go to them. Contact them, and report back to me, ASAP._

Note: I wanted a sweet mushy chapter before shit goes down. Reviews, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Fun fact: I've decided to re-post and finish It's An Art, since I finally have a storyline for it.

Fun Fact #2: Had my first psychologist visit recently. Apparently I have Inattentive Attention Deficit Disorder (which is really no big deal. I felt like I was being told I needed glasses all over again). I guess that explains why I have trouble focusing on the things I do in my day to day life, let alone my fics. I'm hoping to start some kind of medication to help, so fingers cross.

Warning: Lemon.

Glitter

By

So Devious

Chapter Three

_Draco's Journal (written on a scrap sheet of paper) – June 19th_

_I shouldn't have gone back._

Draco was surprised to come back to an empty flat, but couldn't complain. Those buffoons would never know he even left, which worked for him. Visiting Scorpius was bittersweet: he would always be happy to see his son, but it only reminded him how much he missed being home, despite what his parents had done to him.

They said that they meant well, and perhaps they did. Perhaps they honestly believed that locking him away in an insane asylum – oh, pardon me, _rehab clinic_,- and not allowing his son to visit was in his best interest. But how could make any kind of sense, Draco often wondered, tearing him away from the only thing, the only person who gave his life any meaning. He could take a lifetime worth of photos, in a half-million different poses, and sell them for all the fortune in the world, and he'd throw it all in the rubbish bin for his son.

Sighing pathetically, the blond let himself drop and sink into the sofa like a stone in water, finally resting on his side and curling into a ball. He simply wasn't the type to feel sorry for himself, but what else could he do? He very well couldn't go home, and he couldn't bring Scorpius here to live with what Draco could only assume were common criminals.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, or how long he'd been out before the constant ringing of the telephone pulled him out of a heated dream of black hair and green eyes.

"Hullo?" his voice was rough with sleep when he answered the phone.

"Where's our coke?" The voice on the other end was gruff and impatient.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Where's our coke?"

"Who is th-"

"Shut the fuck up!" The other man shouted into the receiver, and Draco visibly flinched. "I'm not going to ask you again. Where is our _fucking coke?_" The blond began to panic. What the hell had Harry gotten himself into?

"I'm sorry, we don't have any Coke. We might have some Pepsi in the fridge..." There was a pregnant pause, and Draco didn't know whether to laugh at his own joke, or kick himself for screwing around. This man could be a killer for all he knew.

The mystery man chuckled darkly, sending a shiver down the blond's spine. "You got balls, kid. What's you're name?"

"None of your business!" Draco shot back. The man chuckled again.

"No matter. Probably just another one of Potter's whores." Draco couldn't explain it, because it didn't make sense to him, but the man's statement made his blood run cold. "Listen sweet cheeks. Tell my friend, Harry, that we want our coke, or our money, by high noon on the 21st, at the usual spot. Let him know that if he doesn't show that he, that fucking prat Weasley, and _you_ will all come up missing." Before Draco could reply, the line went dead.

His mind was reeling, and a feeling of dread instantly sank into the pit of his stomach. It was just his luck: he escapes from a clinic and lands himself in a crack house.

'What do I do?' a pathetic voice in his head asked. On one hand, he could run, and not look back. Let Harry and Ron figure out what to do for money. But on the other, he couldn't just leave his Harry like that; high and dry. After all, maybe whatever the man was looking could very well be in the flat somewhere, just waiting to be handed over.

With a stroke of inspiration, Draco set of to search the place, intent on looking high and low for _something_ that might save his Harry.

**_glitter_**

"It's such a shame what happened to that boy." Mrs. Granger sighed from her place next to Hermione on the living room sofa. It wasn't uncommon for her parents to join the three while they hung out, after all, Ron would, someday, be their son in law, as well as the father of their grandchild. "What do you suppose happened to him?"

"Lord only knows. No one's heard word from or about it, no calls for a ransom. It's like he just fell of the face of the planet." Mr. Granger replied.

"Dad! What an awful thing to say!" Hermione reprimanded, protectively holding her bulging stomach as though shielding her baby from such words.

The group was crowded around the television, listening somewhat intently as the local news recapped the days events.

_Hogs Local News – June 19th 7:58 pm_

_The Hogs Local News has been granted permission by Mr. and Mrs Malfoy to interview Draco's son, Scorpius Malfoy to get an account on what he witnessed of last nights break in._

"_I thought I heard a noise, and I thought maybe dad had come back. So I went to his room to look and these two blokes were there, packing things up for him." _

"_Now, Scorpius, how do you know they were packing things for your dad?"_

"_They had his things...what else would they do with them?"_

"_Now, sweetheart, were you able to see what they looked like?"_

"_Nuh-uh. It was too dark.. One was tall...they were both taller than dad."_

_There's no word yet on whether or not law enforcement will use young Scorpius' statement to aid the investigation, but we'll bring you more details as we get them. If anyone has any information on last night's break in, or the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy, please call 321-555-7583._

"How dreadful, making that poor boy give a statement! Hasn't he been through enough?" Mrs. Granger gasped. Harry saw where Hermione got it from. However, he couldn't help but agree, it seemed wrong that they would ask something like that of someone so young. Scorpius' face was blurred, as were most minors' when they testified on such things, but his voice was innocent and syrupy sweet, and it was obvious he was oblivious as to what was really going on that night. Why the Malfoy's would even grant the studio permission to interview him was beyond him...

'Wait...'

"Ron, I think it's getting late, I'm gonna go on ahead." Harry stated, a little too quickly then he would have liked, but he had to get back to that little rat. Won't take calls, indeed.

"O-okay, but what's the hurry, mate?"

"Nothing!" Harry replied, "Just getting a little _beat_, is all." Without any other explanation, the raven-haired man got up and booked, gliding down the streets in a blind rage.

**_glitter_**

The living room was empty when he made it home, when only angered Harry more. Surely the little punk was smart enough to not run. He threw his jacket on the sofa with excessive force before noticing a light on down the hall. 'He couldn't be...'

But sure enough, he was. When Harry reached his bedroom, the door was cracked, the minimal light of his desk lamp pouring into the darkened hallway. He could clearly see Draco, sitting at his desk, holding one of Harry's most prized possessions: the sterling silver picture frame, the only thing his aunt and uncle let him have after what had happened.

The anger in him dulled to a simmer, allowing him to actually get a good look at Malfoy. His startlingly blond hair poured around his head, forming a curtain around that infuriatingly handsome face of his. The light of the desk lamp reflected off of it like a halo, making him look so much more surreal. Still not noticing Harry's presence, Draco shoved the hair away from his face so it all cascaded down one side. Honestly, Harry could see why Draco was so successful. His features were so delicate: from his full petal-pink lips to his pert, ski-jump nose. Not to mention those eyes, that were currently so full of...what, exactly? Sadness? Harry didn't know, but he did know that the man was beautiful, and it was surprisingly hard to stay furious with him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the door and entered his room. Draco's startled eyes shot up to him before the man visibly relaxed.

"Oh, it's you." He stated simply before turning his eyes back to the picture fame in his hand. Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, it's me..."Harry replied simply, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "What'cha got there?"

"You tell me...family?" Draco asked, holding up the shining silver frame. Harry shrugged, although the thought of talking about it pulled at his chest and caused a lump in his throat.

"My parents, on their wedding day. They passed recently...it's all I really have left of them."

"Just a picture?" Another shrug.

"Family squandered the rest. I guess they can't tell real silver or else they would have pawned it. I guess I should be so lucky they don't..." Draco took another long look at the photo, and Harry pushed himself off the wall to move behind the chair where the blond was seated, looking over his shoulder at James and Lily's smiling faces.

"I'm sorry...she was so beautiful, wasn't she? Like a storybook princess. She must have been an amazing mother..." Harry didn't respond, unable to think about it. He had a wonderful relationship with his parents, and he missed them so much, but he hated talking about them. It only reminded him so much more that they weren't around anymore.

"Wanna tell me why you lied?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Lied? About what?"

"About your dad. The local news managed to get a hold of him, so I imagine you can too...and I'm sure you knew that." Draco turned his head sharply to face him.

"You got a phone call." He stated simply, and Harry couldn't help but think something was really off with the man. "Something about cocaine?"

"What does that have to do-"

"You're running from them, aren't you? Or hiding at the very least..."

"What are you talking about? Running from who?" the raven-haired man was getting frustrated with all this talk of mysterious phone calls, but as soon as the word cocaine left his lips, he knew. That, however, didn't mean he couldn't play dumb.

"Don't lie! They said they want to meet, high noon, on the twenty-first. That you'd better have their drugs or their money, or they'll..." Draco physically choked up, unable to let the word pass his lips. Harry had no words, and could only sigh and run a hand through his already unruly hair. He knew he and Ron were in trouble, but just hearing it heard from someone else, having it pass through their lips and into his ears was like a bullet through the head: harsh and mind-shattering. "I'll help you, you know. I'll help you in any way I can, on one condition: you _can't_ send me back."

"What? Why would you do that?" He could barely get the question from his lips before Draco shot up from the chair and moved toward the brunet.

"Because I get it, why else?You've been hiding from them. I'm hiding too. I was running and hiding, and lost with no place to go, no place to take my son." Draco kept advance on him, and Harry kept backing up until his knees hit the edge of the bed, dropping him into a seated position. "Then you came along." the blond whispered as he climbed into his lap, his lips mere centimeters away from Harry's. "You came along and saved me..."

Before Harry knew what was happening, his was lip-locked with the blond, who was kissing him with more passion than he'd felt from any of his past lovers. A timid tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entrance that Harry gladly permitted before sliding his hands beneath the soft cotton t-shirt and running his finger tips along Draco's heated flesh. Taking the gesture as encouragement, the blond quickly hoisted the shirt up and over his head, exposing the creamy expanse of his torso to the man below him, who quickly set to work marking every inch he could reach. Hell, he was a man, after all.

Fueled by hunger, Harry flipped them over so the Draco was lying flat on his back, staring up at him with a lust-filled gaze clouding his pewter eyes. He latched onto the blond's neck, kissing and nipping as his cock hardened with every sigh and moan that escaped Draco's throat.

"He-he called me one of your whores..."the blond sighed, effectively stopping Harry in his tracks.

"What?" he asked, his head shooting up to stare into those bright beautiful eyes.

"He asked who I was...when I didn't answer, he said I must have been one of your whores...is it true?" He'd be lying if he said he'd never had lovers before. He'd be lying even more if he said you could even consider many of the one night stands lovers, rather than warm bodies he brought home to 'keep him company' after a night out, when Ron wanted to spend his time - and his whiskey dick – with Hermione.

But something about Draco felt different. Sure, out of all the people he brought home, at least _one_ of them were bound to understand what he was going through. That was simply logic. But not one of them cared enough to reach out like Draco had, not gave a damn enough to even fix their lips to offer help. It was then that he decided Draco was more. Maybe not a lover, but definitely worth keeping around.

"No." he replied finally. "No, it's not true." The blond visibly relaxed, sighing as a small smile played across his lips.

"Take me." He whispered, and Harry was more than happy to oblige. He set back to work at placing little love-bites across Draco's neck and chest while running his finger tips down his sides before removing the tiny cotton shorts as the blond squirmed and keened beneath him. Every sound that poured from his mouth was intoxicating, and only made Harry want to dive into his tight body even more.

The brunet slowly worked his mouth down Draco's body, licking a trail down his taut abdomen and all the way to his heated sex. Draco's breath hitched as Harry's tongue did wicked things to him, licking him from base to tip before practically swallowing him whole. As he worked to bring his blond closer the the brink, his fingers caressed his milky white thighs, spreading them apart before he set to teasing the puckered ring of flesh in the center. He carefully slipped a finger in teasingly, sucking harder on Draco's cock to try to ease the pain in his arse.

"Harry!" Draco gasped, his fingers curled into his own hair as though he were losing his mind from the sensations coursing through him. "God, st-stop teasing."

"What do you want, pet?" Harry cooed, kissing the inside of Draco's thighs as he slowly eased another finger in, hoping that Draco was holding up well against the pain he was undoubtedly feeling.

"I want you. Now." the blond panted, and Harry couldn't hold out after seeing the hungry look in his eyes. Making quick work of removing his own clothing, Harry was soon coating his throbbing erection with lube before positioning himself at Draco's quivering entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed in slowly, his cock twitching as Draco let out a breathy moan.

"Oh my God..." the blond keened as he fisted the pillows beneath him. Harry was huge, as he'd imagined many times in his short stay here, but he didn't imagine how full he'd feel when his charming thief finally breached him.

Harry set a steady pace with slow yet hard strokes, searching deep for the one spot...

"Oh..._fuck!_" Draco shouted. Bingo, the brunet thought as he made quick work of reducing Draco to a quivering mess of orgasmic bliss, repeatedly hitting his prostate until those silken walls tightened around him. Draco's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came, his seed spilling against his stomach in short spurts. Harry followed soon after, filling the blond with his hot seed.

* * *

><p>Note: Two for two Tuesday, and it's not even Tuesday. So, I've noticed that fanfiction dot net doesn't allow any kind of special chartachters now, which is odd because they worked fine in the first few chapters. Every scene change was marked with a minus sign, which the site will not show. I will try my best to fix that asap, and for now they'll be marked with <strong><em>glitter<em>**. Anyway, if you enjoyed my stopping point, review (and refer a friend so _they_ can review.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Fun Fact: Kissing for one minute can burn 26 calories (figure I'll give you guys at least one actual fun fact.)

Fun Fact: I made myself uncomfortable writing the first paragraph of this chapter. I'm not good with slutty innuendo.

_**IMPORTANT FUN FACT:**_ I'm sorry for my long absence, but I pretty much have to get this done before April. Why April? Because April (Gods willing) is when I'll be bound by the chains of motherhood and fanfiction will be lost in the flurry of work, doctors' appointments, dirty diapers, and sleepless nights. Yep, I'm gonna be a mommy. So I'm gonna try to crank this sucker out before my due date (or before I'm too big to want to leave my bed). So...hurray!

Note: This chapter is pretty much filler, full of scenes I wanted to get out of my head.

Glitter

By

So Devious

Chapter Five

_Voicemail of Harry Potter – June 20th 9:15 am._

_Heeyy Harry, it's me. Long time, no see, huh? God, I miss being under you. Hopefully you have your energy saved up, I'm stopping by later today. Hope you have some good stuff for me, and maybe I'll have some of this good stuff for you. Smooches!_

Harry awoke first with an armful of dozing, beautiful blond. He didn't know what came over him last night, but he was so glad it did. The brunet looked down at Draco's sleeping form, gently carding his hair through the soft flaxen locks. Something about this felt...different. Good, actually, to wake up next to someone and to _not _want them to leave, somewhere there who he cared deeply for and who, Harry assumed, cared for him too. Why else would he offer his help?

A sharp rap at his door knocked Harry out of his reverie, and before he had a chance to get up, Ron poked his head through the door.

"Hey, mate, door for...what the hell?" Ron asked in a harsh whisper, holding his hands up in a very Ron-like 'what the fuck are you thinking' manner.

"It's a long story." Harry groaned as he sat up, careful not to show Ron too much of his nude body. "What's up?"

"Someone's at the door for you...you know, mate, I'm new to this whole Kidnapping Thing, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to plow them..."

"Change in plans." was his only reply. "A little privacy please? I'd be happy to show you the goods, but I don't think this one will like it."

"Sick." Ron spat before slamming the door. He had no problem with Harry's sexuality, but that didn't mean he was okay with seeing his pseudo-brother's manhood. Harry chuckled and shook his head as he rose and began searching for his pants. He pressed a tender kiss against the blond's forehead before exiting the room and down the hallway.

_**Glitter**_

Colin Creevy was a mess, to say the least, and Harry supposed he was to blame. After all, he was one of Colin's dealers. Key phrase, however, was _one of._ They had fallen out of touch when Colin got wrapped up with some nameless man who was "taking care of him", which in Knockturn alley, meant that poor Colin had a pimp.

Even now, Creevy was the picture of 'hot mess-ery', with his tiny acid-washed shorts and skimpy white tank top. He was reclined against the kitchen counter with his hands folded demurely in front of him, staring off into space. He wasn't a bad looking boy: small, round face framed by tawny curls, sun kissed skin that looked so soft, even from a distance. If one didn't know better, they would think that Colin were just any other country boy, dressed for the scorching summer, and Harry imagined that it was how Colin looked before he got tied up in the sordid underground of Hogs.

Colin seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and turned to face Harry, his hazel eyes bright. "Harry!" He cried, splaying his arms open wide and wrapping Harry up in a big hug, which the brunet returned awkwardly. "I missed you so much!"

"Yeah..." Harry drawled, unsure of how to respond. Truth be told, he hadn't thought twice about Colin since they lost touch, _especially_ after Draco came along. "So...how can I help you?"

"You didn't get my voicemail?" he poked those full red lips out in a pout. "I was hoping you had _something_ for me."

"Colin, this is a bad time-"

"Really? Not even a little bit? I can pay you _handsomely_."

As tempting as payment sounded (if Colin was anything, it was a great lay.), Harry had nothing to give him. And even if he didn't he couldn't very well accept Colin's form of _payment_. "Colin, I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Hmm. I don't think that's true." the younger man said in a breathy whisper. "I'm sure you can help me _somehow._ How about we go back to your room?"

"Colin, I really think you should go." Harry urged, trying to be as gentle as possible in freeing himself from the young man's embrace. He really needed to get him out of here before-

"Good morning, _Harry. _Who's you're friend?"

_**Glitter**_

Draco awoke to an empty bed, which sent a sinking feeling of dread coursing through him, however he quashed it quickly. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up alone after a late night tryst, and after all, it was Harry's flat, so he couldn't have gone far. Stretching his long limbs, Draco eased himself from the comfort of Harry's bed before padding down the hall and into the living room.

He could instantly hear voices coming from the kitchen, though they spoke softly. Ever the sneak, Draco peeked around the corner, and his heart dropped at what he saw: some tarted up country boy practically crawling all over his Harry, and the brunet gently holding his arms with a troubled expression on his face.

"Well?" Draco pressed after a pregnant pause. Harry's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth resembled something of a fish, gaping as his brain clearly scrambled for a response.

"Draco! This is, um-"

"Colin Creevy. Harry's a _close_ friend." the filthy harlot extended a hand in what would appear to be a cordial manner. However, Draco had screwed many a taken man, and faced their lovers the next day, so he knew that look better than anyone.

"Not as close as he and I have been, I'm sure." Draco replied, coating his acid tone with the patented Malfoy smirk.

"Really? I think the pictures of me in his bedroom say otherwise." Colin clearly had no idea who he was messing with.

"Oh yeah, I know those pictures. I believe I glanced at them hanging on the wall while I was riding you're little boyfriend's cock last night."

"Okay! Colin, I think it's time you got going." Harry sputtered, his face positively on fire as he ushered the smaller boy toward the door.

"Oh no! You two catch up, I'll just go!" Draco spat before stomping out of the flat, slamming the door behind him before anyone could say a word.

_**Glitter**_

Forethought was never Draco's strong suit. Perhaps that was what landed him in this delicate position in the first place, who knew. All he knew was that he was back where he started, wandering around the city with nowhere to go, head down to hide his face like a common street walker, without even his sunglasses to keeping the morning sun from his eyes. Truly miserable.

It wasn't until he began recognizing the towering brownstones and townhouses surrounding him that a less than ideal idea came to him. Pansy, his longtime friend, didn't live far, and surely shouldn't wouldn't turn him in too soon, perhaps he could crash with her until he figured something out.

When her home came into view, Draco made quick work of bounding the fire escape, a practice perfected from nights of staying out past curfew and coming home less than sober. Through Pansy's sheer lavender curtains, Draco could barely make out a figure nestled, cozy and comfy, in the woman's queen sized bed. 'It must be nice to just sleep all damn day.' Draco thought to himself before banging on the window with the heel of his hand. The mass beneath the voluminous quilt visibly jumped, before Pansy's bottle blonde head shot up. She paused, and Draco rapped on the plate glass window once more to let her know he wasn't going anywhere.

Pansy scrambled from her bed, dressed in nothing but a Bali bra and panty set, before rushing to the window, her coffee brown eyes widening at the sight of her fellow blond.

"Draco? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh whisper as she jerked open the window to let her friend enter.

"I need a place to lay low for a while." He stated as though he were telling her the weather.

"Draco, everyone is looking for you, _the cops_ are all over you're house. What is going on?" Pansy's face was flushed as she pleaded for answers. It wasn't every day you heard that you're best friend had been kidnapped. "Did you escape the kidnappers?"

"That...is a very long story." Draco sighed as he sank into a plush armchair in the corner of Pansy's bedroom. He pretended not to notice the other, much larger, body still slumbering peacefully in her bed.

"Well, I think since I'm now an accessory, I should know the details." She chided, her arms akimbo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah, gonna end it here.


End file.
